The Best Reunion Ever
by wolfwave4
Summary: The Cahills having a family reunion.Amiamn,Natan,Hamead,Teagn,Nedison and Jonas.Note that this is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic,so be nice!I hope you'll like is not here.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:"DAN!"**

**Dan:"Yes Jas?**"

**Me:"Can you do the disclaimer please?"**

**Dan:"I guess i are friends,right?Jas(or wolfwave4) doesn't own the 39 clues or anything that she may mention here."**

**Me:"Except only thing i own here is myself.I mean,the only thing i own is ,i'm putting myself in the story!Now,READ!"**

_Dans POV_

"WHAT?" I was sweating like crazy were having a Reunion? bad.

_Flashback_

_"Children,i want to talk to you." Uncle Fiske said._

_"Can't you tell us in the morning?IT'S 5:00!"_ _I yelled,rubbing his eyes.I saw Amy nodding in agreement._

_"No,i can' 'll have to clean the house and everything,because we are having a reunion."  
_

_"WHAT?" Amy yelled,followed by me shouting,"WHAT?"_

_End of Flashback_

I followed Uncle Fiske and Amy into Fiske's we sat Fiske was telling us,"The Holts are coming-"

"Yes!I get to see Ham!" I yelled happily.

Fiske continued,after glaring at me," The Starlings are coming too."

Amy nodded happily._Probably thinking about Sinead._Dan thought.

"The Kabras are coming too." Fiske said slowly,waiting to see Amy's reaction.I turned to Amy to see her blushing._Ian Kabra...oh no,he's brining the female cobra with him!_ I ran his fingers through my hair angrily,thinking about Natalie. "Jonah is coming,along with also Jas." Amy and I smiled at Williams was a Janus,and helped along when we were having trouble with the Clue was one of the Cahillse the Vespers caught,and she had managed to was friends with all the clue hunters,because she was so nice and Natalie liked her!She had long wavy black hair that reached her back and big cute blue was seriously pretty and cute,and I suspected Jonah of having a crush on her,and I was going to making him ,this reunion will be even more interesting!Because I was getting Amy and Ian together,Hamilton and Sinead together,because Ham told me he liked Sinead,and Jonah and Jas together._I better help Amy with cleaning the house is preparing lunch. _

_"_Kay,i'll start cleaning up." Amy stood up.I stood up also."I'll help you!" I smiled innocently as Amy stared at me sighed and walked away,towards the living room.I was going to follow her,but then Uncle Fiske said,"Before you start cleaning up,i want you to phone the Cahills,and tell them about the reunion.I'm going to Canada for Vesper business."I stared at him."WHAT?"I cried rubbed his eyes." 'll call them."I ran out of the office,wanting to say the news to Amy.

_Amy's POV_

"I phone the Kabra's and Starlings,and you phone the Wizards,Jas,and the Holts. " I said,while waiting for Sinead to answer me on the nodded,and he sat on the couch,and started talking with Jas._Lucky,why does HE have to phone Jas?I wanted to talk to her!_ " Starling here." Sinead muttered sleepily.I jumped back a little,surprised she answered me so fast.

"Sinead!It's me, are having a reunion at our mansion,and you need to come at 11."

Sinead laughed."AMY!It's so good to hear from you again.A reunion you say?Ok,we are coming." Sinead hung up,and i composed the number of the Kabras,and Ian was the one who answered me."Kabra here."

I could fell myself blushing._Stop it,Amy!_I thought angrily,and then answered him,trying not to stutter."Hello Ian.I called to tell you that you and Natalie must be here at are having a Reunion here." I hung up quickly.I sighed,and stroked Saladin who was sitting next to me."Mrrp." He purred and closed his eyes.I turned to Dan and found him still talking with Jas.I decided to go tidy up the rooms where the Cahills would ...DAMN IT!Jas was going to stay in the it started with Dan,Jas,Hamilton,and front of Dan would be Phoenix,in front of Jas would be Jonah,and in front of Hamilton would be Ian,and in front of Ted would be the girls,it would be Nellie,me,and front of Nellie,it would be Natalie,in front of me would be Reagan,and then Madison in front of Sinead.I walked to Sinead's room to see if everything was checking all the rooms,I went to the kitchen and sat down,watching Nellie prepare breakfast,of course!

**Finished!Hope you like the next chapter,it will be Jas's POV,and Jonah's i get at least 6 reviews,i'm updating the next chapter tommorow!**

**B.Q : Tell me if you like the idea of Jas and Jonah together.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll add Ampian and Natan in the naext 2 ****here :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:Hm...maybe...JONAH!**

**Jonah:*Jonah appears* What do you want?**

**Me:Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Jonah:No,i can't! I was working on a important song!**

**Me:*does my 'lost-puppy look'*PLEASE?If you don't,then i'll make you love Natalie in Chapter 3!**

**Jonah:NO!Not Natalie!Jas (or wolfwave4) doesn't own anything here except for Jas and the song at the end!**

_Jas's POV_

I was writing a song with Jonah when Dan called me.

"Hey Jas!Guess what?" Wow,he sounded excited.

"Dan-O!Yo,what's kickin'?" I saw Jonah grinning as he saw me trying to gangster talk."Joking!What?I hate guessing."

"You're coming for a family reunion!"

"R-really?Okay..."

"What's wrong Jas?" What's wrong?Well,it was never a good idea for all the Cahills to be under the same roof.I smiled sheepishly,remembering how Hamiltion burned the mansion snapped me out of my thoughts."JAS!"

"Huh,what?" I asked,confused." much time do we have to stay?"

"Um..." I heard Dan call Fiske's a moment he told me we would be staying for 2 months."2 MONTHS?!" I yelled.

_Jonah's POV_

"2 MONTHS?!" Jas yelled. "Whoa,2 months for what?" I asked just looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes she had and turned away.

"See ya Dan." She hung up and took me one second to realize she fainted.I ran towards fell in my arms just in time,and i sighed in relief.

As i layed her down on the couch,I put a strand of her jet-black hair off her face.I leaned towards her...and heard a flash.I looked up and saw Phoenix with his phone just took a picture of me...leaning towards Jas...about to kiss her...!

_Phenoix's POV_

I came in the studio just to see Jonah about to kiss Jas._He's going to kiss her?Alright!_ I quickly took a picture of them.

Suddenly,Jonah lifted his head up,and saw first,he was confused,but then he grew angry.I quickly shoved the phone in my back pocket and ran around the room,followed closely by Jonah,trying to grab the phone from my pocket.

We did so much noise that Jas woke froze,and i went to sit next to Jas,smiling smugly.

"Why were you two running?" She asked, at Jonah,I saw him staring dreamily at her."Jonah was trying to kiss you." I told her.

Jonah glared at me."N-no i was-sn't!"He argued.

Jas blushed and stood up,still blushing like crazy." have to go to the Cahill Mansion for a 're staying there for 2 months."

_Jas's POV_

I sighed and I could feel my eyes shining in a green color.I thought of how pretty green went with blue and-Wait!Oh no...my eyes usually shined green when i was i i blushing?Probably.

"Come on!We have to pack up at 7:30,because we need to arrive at the mansion around 11:00." With that,I left the room,followed by Jonah and Phoenix.

**Jonah****'s POV**

Phoenix,Jas and I were in the car,heading towards the Jas turned to look at me."Have we finished the song?"

"Not yet."

"Jonah,how may times do i have to tell you...can't you put in some more melody?" She laughed."All that rapping gives me a headache sometimes!"

"Uh...I don't know."

She rolled her eyes at me and took my the papers of our latest song out, she wrote something and gave it to me."How's this as the ending of the song?"

_**(Jas singing)**__Yeah,I like you,maybe even love you_

_I always blush_

_and try to hide my feelings for you_

_But,at the end I sigh,and know that_

_one day...I'm going go tell you_

_**(Jas+Jonah singing this line)**_ _I love you!_

"That's perfect." I answered her.

**So,looks like i put in some Jonas!How was this chapter?Good,Bad,Medium?Tell me in your review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I****'m **_**soooooooooooooo **_**sorry I didn't update sooner! Honestly!**

**But here's the next chapter for you. Natan.**

**And the age for the characters in the story are:**

**Amy&Ian:****17**

**Dan&Natalie:14**

**Hamilton: 16**

**Nellie: (I have no idea)**

**Reagan&Madison: 12**

**Ted&Ned: 18 (i think...)**

**Sinead:18**

**Jonah: 16**

**Phenoix: (someone tell me please?)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ian: Hm...Wolf is't here!Yes!**

**Me: *appearing suddenly and waving at him* Hey Ian!Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Ian:*frowning **_**and**_** pouting* I was wishing you weren't here,pheasant. And no,i'm not doing the -one will make me say anything.**

**Me: *smirking* Even if that "person" has the power to make Amy love you?**

**Ian: That would be a different case****. Wolf doesn't own the ****39 clues or anything she may mention here!**

**Me: Ian...**

**Ian: Fine. All she owns is the idea. Happy now?**

**Me: Thanks a billion!**

**Ian's POV**

Natalie and I were sitting in our limousine."How much more time do we still need until we arrive?" She asked our driver.

"10 more minutes."

Natalie noodded aprovingly and continued reading a Art & Music magazin.

I looked outside the car window,thinking of beautiful jade eyes, her brown reddish hair, how everything was fascinating for her... I havent seen her for 3 years!

_But she'll never forget how you hurt her in Korea, _A voice said in my head.

I deeply regreted hurting her, but I know that she'll never forgive me, or trust me again for that matter.

"The best way to get Amy to trust you again is to be friends with her for now."Natalie said as if she could read my mind. Actually,maybe she could.

"What do you mean,Natalie?" I uneasily shifted so i was facing her.

Natalie smirked, amber eyes flashing. "You know exactly what i'm taking about." She said and stepped out of the car as it pulled to a stop in fornt of the Cahill Masion.

_Flashback (2 years ago) (still Ian's POV):_

_"Natalie,why did you stop wearing designer clothes?"_

_"Because I want to." She said in her Duh!- voice._

_"Seriously,you changed a lot. You'll start looking like a pheasant!"_

_"Tell me who is the "pheasant" you are thinking of right now, may i know?"_

_Well, when iIsaid pheasant, I admit I was thinking of Amy. But i didn't want to call Amy a pheasant,so... my only other option was her ninja obsessed brother._

_"I had been thinking of Daniel." I spat out the name as if it were infected with a desease._

_Nat blushed. "Dan..." She whispered,and touched a necklace around her neck. She's probably getting that habit from Amy._

_I raised an eyebrow. "Who are you and what did you do with my sister?"_

_Natalie rolled her eyes at me. "I want to start practicing basketball." She told me suddenly._

_"What?!" I gapped at her. Was she out of her mind?_

_First: Talking and becoming friends with poor people and hanging out with them._

_Second: She stops wearing designer clothes and wear almost everyday shorts,with a plain T-shirt and sneakers__. Nightmare!_

_And now(third): She wants to start taking basketball lessons!_

_"Why on earth do you want to take __basketball __lessons?"_

_Natalie shrugged ."Chantal!" Natalie called our foster mom._

_"Yes,Natalie?" Chantal smiled as she came in Natalie's blue,purple,_and_ green room(yeah, whoa)._

_"I'd like to take basketball lessons,please."_

_Chantal smiled even wider. "Oh,of course!"_

_Natalie turned to me with a grin and left the room behind Chantal as they went to see any extra places for basketball lessons. Show off, i thought._

_End of Flashback (it's still Ian's pov after this!)_

I saw Natalie ring the doorbell. I got out of the car and walked up to the door,standing next to her. Natalie had in mind to challenge Dan in a baskeball match.

I was too busy worrying about my sister that I didn't notice when someone opened the doot to let Natalie in, and I also didn't notice when she left my side and went in the house.

So when i turned, i was so close to Amy that our noses touched.I looked into her dazzling eyes, and saw her blush.

She had been reading a book when she opened the she closed it.

_She's so cute when she blushes..._ I holded an urge to stroke her cheek.

"H-hi I-ian." She said nervously, turning her head around.

"Hello love." I answered and went in the closed the door behind me and turned around so she was facing me and Nat.

"Amy! Were did you say Dan was again?" Natalie chirped excitidly.

"Behind the house in the back yard, practicing baskeball on the court. He wants to finish up before the Holts arrive."

"Thanks!" She ran away swiftly but in the same time gracefully._ Well,she might be wearing pheasant clothes and acting like one,but she still can have the smirk and proudness of a Kabra._

"Come, I'll show you your room, and you can start unpacking." Amy lead me into the ,she started telling me about Fiske and how he had to go to Canada.

After a moment i found myself telling her about how much Natalie changed.

Amy couldn't stop giggling. "You know, it sounds like i might actually like her!" Amy smiled, aand we continued walking down the hall way in comfterbale silence.

Amy stopped in front of a room."You're staying here, next to Jonah and Ned."

She handed me a key."Think of yourself 're the only one in the whole Masion who has a key!"

"And I won't find anyone looking through my stuff." Ian added.

"Exactly."

I took the keys from her. "Thanks,love."

Amy frowned but it was quickly replaced by a half little smile. "You won't everstop calling me love, will you?" She sighed dramaticly."Now, I don't want to repeat what I will have to say-"

I senced that she was going to argue farther so i silenced her with a kiss on her lips.

"Ian..." She whispered, pulling away from me.

But I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. And I was surprised when Amy kissed me back.

I relucantly decided to step back.

I studied Amy's face. Then I opened my bedroom door. "See you at lunch,love!" I said over my shoulder.

As I closed the door, I heard her exclaim ,"Ian Vance Kabra! Don't call me love anymore!"

**Natalie's POV**

Dan was making some pretty good shots. And he got hot. He looked really cute with his drity blonde fringe falling over his big emeral eyes.

"Hey there!" I called to Dan.

He stopped dribbiling and looked at me, squinting his eyes. Then I guessed he didn't regogonize me.

Well, of course he wouldn't! The last time we met I was a drama queen and all over the latest fashon line.

Then i smirked, getting an idea in my head. I imagined a light bulb lighting up over my head and giggled soflty.

"Hello." Dan answered me.

"Can i do a shot,please?"

"Sure!" Dan handed me the ball,smiling. I grinned back and bounced it once, then i threw the ball. Natrually, it went through the net.

"Good shot! I'm Cahill." He thrust his hand out.

I quickly decided to pretend to be someone else:

My plan was that i'll pretend to be someone else ,and after we had some fun, I'll admit who i really was. I would also tell him that I changed and it would be great if we became friends.

I shook his hand. "Hey.I'm Ally Coville." **(took the name from my best friend,so don't fuss about not liking it!)**

"I've never seen you around here." Dan sat down on the grass.

"Nah! I just came here for the holidays."

"But you have some serious talent in basketball!"

I smiled. "Thank-ACHOO!" I sneezed."Oh no,cat!"

Dan started laughing when Saladin leaped on him, but he stopped instantly as he saw me laying on the grass coughing and sputtering. Not to forget about sneezing .And also that my eyes started turning to a creepy shade of red.

"You're alergic to cats..." He guessed and shooed Saladin away.

I slowly stopped coughing, and Dan knelt beside me. "Are you alright?"

I weaklly nodded and felt him hull me up by the waist. "Thanks." I told him.

"Well, you welcome."

I noticed he didn't take his hands off my waist. "Uh,Dan?"

He looked at me. I moved my eyes down to my waist and then back up to , he understood the message and quickly took his hands off my waist, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry." He murmered and sat back down on the grass. "You know, Ally, you're really nice. A good firend. I think i'm lucky to have met you."

I blushed and sat down, resting my head on his shoulder and my hand fell next to his hand.

But i didn't care. He said he thought I was kind. He was happy he met me! Well,we knew each other since the clue hunt, but I wasn't very freindly with him back then, I admit.

But now I have a problem. The moment would be riuned if I told him I was really Natalie Kabra. The Natalie Kabra, his kind-of cousin, from England. Yeah,that one.

But then, when should I tell him who I really was? That I wasn't really Ally.

_Later,_ I decided. _I will tell him later._

I smirked._But now,let's see what he has to say about me,shall we...? Because i have an idea__._

"Dan,why are _you_ here?"

"Family Renuin with my cousins."

"You have cousins?"

"A whole lot of them! They're coming over today and will be staying for 2 months."

"Wow!" I tried to act impressed. "Could you tell me about them?"

"Sure. The Holts are my strong and sporty cousins. I'm good friends with my bro, Hamilton Holt." Dan said.

"I heard about the Holts! They were in this years olympics, right?"

"Yeah, they were! Next I have the Kabra siblings-"

I stiffened. What will he say about me?

"- and they are my rich and fashoin cousins. Ian Kabra is in love with my sister Amy. And Natalie..." He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Natalie is very pretty. She's all fashoin and and cares a bit too much about her nails. But she was really nice after the clue-" He stopped. "Er- after a clue hunt at our OTHER cousins house, the Starlings. Both of us were, uh, working together against her brother and my sister."

"So, what do you think of Natalie?" I asked.

"I think she's pretty kind. Totally pretty." Dan answered.

I lay down on the grass watching the cloudsmove. _He think i'm pretty.. And kind!_ My stomach suddenly had butterflies in them.

I didn't listen as Dan continued talking about our cousins. I just liked the melody of his voice.

"And the last ones are the Triplet Starlings. My smart, brilliant, and sickining cousins that always talk about meusems and , Ned, and Ted." Dan finished.

"Um? Oh." Natalie sighed happily and lay down on her back, a piece of grass sticking out of her mouth. She looked at the house, and at the nearest window as someone pulled open the curtain. A familiar face peered out.

Natalie sat up quickly. Too quickly, as Dan was leaning in to whisper something to her. Their lips touched, and Dan pulled back nervously. "S-sorry! I didn't-"

"No, it's ok. It's me who should be sorry." She intrupted, her face as red as a tomatoe. She muttered something and glanced back at the window.

_She saw that the person was gone, but she had a horrifing relazation kick her in the stomach._

_She could almost swear that it had been Ian looking out..._


End file.
